


Rest

by SimplyKorra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a huge nerd, Catra isn't the only one struggling to adjust to life post conflict, Catra loves her anyway, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: While helping fix a damaged colony on Etheria, Adora and Catra spend a day apart and a night together
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 639





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out, I just wanna write Catradora. No big plots. No new baddies (not yet anyway). Just two nerds who are in love and trying to rebuild the world and universe. So...yeah, that's what I'm gonna do for now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Your eyes are pretty.” 

Catra turned, still holding a crate full of freshly picked fruit that they’d brought from the castle, and saw the tiniest little girl staring up at her with a smile. 

She put the box down on the table and focused on the child. “I think you’ve got me beat, kiddo.” She said, kneeling down next to her. “You’re kinda early for the feast.” 

Today’s mission had been assisting the colony of Horizon with its rebuilding efforts after the war with Horde Prime. It was, unfortunately, one of many colonies throughout Etheria that was in need of help from The Alliance. 

It was good work and Catra had made it a point to make it to as many of the colonies as she could to help. Even if the destruction wasn’t done by her hand - she played a part in it in some way. The pain of these people fell on her, and she was somehow lucky enough to receive the chance to fix it. It was not a chance she was going to waste. 

“I’m a big girl. My mom says so. We’re survivors.” The girl had a bit of an attitude, Catra didn’t mind. 

“Seems like it - given how bad the town is, you’re still here. That says a lot.” Catra found herself reflecting. “Stuff like this makes you strong.”

The little girl flexed. “I eat all my dinner when mom tells me to. She says it makes me strong.” 

“Well I hope you brought a big appetite because the princesses brought a  _ ton _ of food.” Catra looked back at the table that was absolutely covered with every imaginable meal you could come up with. “Seriously, it’s a little ridiculous.” 

“Is there cake?!” She asked, a squeal in her question.

Catra smirked. “Three of them.” The child’s eyes lit up and struck a chord in Catra. She couldn’t ever remember being that happy when she was little. Then again, there was no cake in the Horde. “Where are your parents?” 

“My mom is over there,” she pointed towards the crowd of people that had gathered around...something. Catra couldn’t be quite sure, but she had an idea. “She’s the one in the red dress with the really big hair.” Catra caught sight of the woman in question. She was mixed up in the crowd that was suddenly surrounding a golden glowing light that felt like it was about to touch the sky. 

_ She-Ra _ .

Catra rolled her eyes. “Such a showoff.” She sighed and stood up. “Come on, let’s get you back to her.” She took a step before using her tail to wrap gently around the girl’s waist and turn her around - earning a laugh. 

The closer Catra approached the group, the more she realized how much attention She-Ra truly had. There were at least forty people surrounding whatever she was doing. Catra stepped up behind the woman in red, tapping her gently on the shoulder. 

“Can I...oh…” something shifted in the woman’s dark eyes - a realization. 

_ She recognizes me.  _

Catra didn’t know why or how, but she imagined it was not a good memory. She’d lived a life causing others so much pain that she couldn’t even remember half of it. 

“Your daughter was wandering off.” Catra looked down at the little one, her tail still wrapped around her. She unraveled it quickly. Like she didn’t deserve to even touch her. 

“Sasha, you know better!” The woman scooped her daughter into her arms and Catra couldn’t help but notice how she turned just enough to put herself between Catra and the child. “Thank you.” She said, giving Catra a very quick nod before shuffling off. “Be careful who you walk up on, Sash...you don’t know what -” 

Catra flicked her ears back, she didn’t want to hear the rest of it - even if she probably needed to.

Instead, she refocused on the group and the idiot in the middle of them causing all this ruckus.

Pushing through the people, Catra finally found Adora, in all her glory. She was showing off, because of course she was - fully transformed and literally tearing wood in half with her hands. 

Even if Catra wasn’t the biggest She-Ra fan in the world, she could appreciate the view as much as anyone and certainly as much as most of the people in this circle that were hooting and hollering with each broken log. 

Catra couldn’t even figure out why she was doing this. They couldn’t build with the logs like this. It didn’t make sense. 

Then again, maybe it didn’t need to. The people certainly didn’t seem to care, and perhaps that was the point. Adora was so good at pleasing others. Sometimes at the expense of herself or her goals, but you’d never find anyone more set on helping strangers than Adora. 

It frustrated Catra to no end, and was the cause of plenty of Catra’s problems in the past, but it was something she was actively working on. Adora was far too amazing to be selfish with, the rest of the world deserved to enjoy her. 

Crossing her arms, Catra stayed quiet and watched - it was a hell of a show. At one point, she picked up a log, threw it into the air and swung her sword across her chest, slicing the log in half. Then swung upward and split both those pieces in half, causing four blocks to tumble onto the ground. The cheers that followed were so annoying, but Catra found herself clapping too, and staring. Gods, she was staring at those arms like her life depended on it. 

Thankfully, before her next show, Adora’s blue eyes found her and Catra gave her a  _ look _ \- her tall flipping from side to side for the full effect. 

Adora nearly dropped the log she was holding, a bashful smile on her face. Apparently it wasn’t as easy to be the center of attention when someone you knew was watching. 

“Okay! Uh...one...one more! Then we really need to get this wall repaired!” There were plenty of disappointed groans from the crowd. “This one is my favorite - I call it…” Adora found Catra in the crowd and smiled directly at her. “Cat scratch fever.” 

Catra’s tail puffed up, her eyes widened and she swore her heart was going to hammer out of her chest. 

Suddenly, Adora was standing on a log, using her sword to carve  _ something _ into the wood - Catra couldn’t tell. 

Then she stepped back and grabbed the log, that had to weigh at least as much if not more than Bow, with one arm. That was impressive on it’s own, but then she waited as it fell, timed her sword throw just right and the sword punctured exactly where she’d carved into it. That block of wood broke free, carried by She-Ra’s sword, and suddenly stuck into a much larger tree still planted in the ground.

It was a heart, she’d carved a heart into the log and had apparently named this move after...Catra. 

_ She’s such an idiot.  _ Catra thought, her heart still racing. 

When her eyes found Adora’s again, she was standing there in all her eight feet of glory, and winked at her. 

Catra glared back, which was completely ignored before Adora shouted that they had work to do and everyone cheered and went back to helping. 

When Catra returned to her own work, there were birds eating the apples she’d left out. 

* * *

The feast was joyous. So much so that it was hard to believe they were here to rebuild a fallen colony. Lives were lost here - homes were destroyed and futures were ruined. Yet, all Catra could see was the way they all came together and how happy they were to just be here together. 

It was a bit too much for her. Guilt was hard to overcome, she did her best but it caught up to her at the most random times and not once was it convenient. 

Thankfully, Adora was plenty busy and so many people wanted to talk to her that nobody really cared when Catra slipped away to create a bit of distance. 

She didn’t go far, she never really would so long as Adora was around - just far enough to find a tree to perch in and watch. 

It was a shame Melog wasn’t here, being invisible would be nice right now. At least then she could be closer to Adora and hear what that annoyingly pretty red-haired woman was talking to her about. She’d been sitting next to Adora for at least ten minutes. Long enough that a few people who were waiting to talk to Adora had given up. 

_ Don’t be jealous. She came here with you.  _

Catra shook her head, she knew better than to let any thoughts like that seep through. Adora loved her, she’d told her that in the Heart of Etheria and so many times after the fact. Whether Catra always believed she deserved it or not was another story. The truth was that Adora’s love was never in doubt. No matter how hard she tried or how awful she was, some random shred of luck had decided that she was worthy of having the most amazing person in the galaxy fall in love with her. 

_ It’s okay to be selfish.  _ Perfuma - her voice was always in Catra’s head now.  _ You’re allowed to be happy. _

Hopping down from her tree, Catra landed on her feet and startled a few older men who had no idea she was up there. She made her way over to Adora, who was still sitting there while the red-haired woman babbled on and on at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Adora jumped just a bit “Catra?” She smiled, settling her nerves. “Where have you  _ been _ ?”

“Keeping an eye on the perimeter.” She said, her tail slipping around Adora’s waist in plain view of anyone close enough to notice. “Force of habit, I guess. Anyway, I think I’m gonna call it a night.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Adora’s temple, her hand cradling Adora’s cheek softly. “Don’t party too hard.” She drew back, leaving Adora staring up at her with a soft smile. As she walked away, her tail bopped the red-haired woman in the face. “Whoops,” she shrugged. “Sorry about that.” 

Catra walked off with her head held high, she couldn’t resist just a little bit of showing off. Adora was the center of attention, as she should be, but none of them knew her like Catra did. None of them would ever know what it felt like to be held by her, kissed by her, loved by her. That was for Catra, and only Catra - because she would do everything she could to make sure she deserved her. 

No matter how loud the voices in her head screamed at her that she didn’t. 

Once inside the tent, Catra felt like she exhaled for the first time all day. She ran a hand through her hair, gently touching the back of her neck. One day she hoped to stop doing that, but today was not that day. 

She used her foot to push down the blanket of her bed. She was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her arms were sore and she knew that tomorrow would be more of the same. 

“Catra?” Adora’s voice didn’t startle her, in fact, Catra had been quietly hoping that Adora would follow her. 

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Adora standing with the tent flap on her shoulder. The light from the party outside was shining behind her, making her face glow in the darkness of the barely lit tent, she looked beautiful. 

“You should go enjoy the party.” Adora shook her head, not moving from her spot. “Well what do you want then?” Catra made sure not to carry any harshness in her voice. She was just curious and a little frustrated at Adora’s silence. 

It took three long steps for Adora to close the distance between them. Catra wasn’t sure what to expect, but when Adora very gently pulled her into a hug, Catra practically sank into it. 

“I missed you today,” Adora said, her face buried in Catra’s neck. 

Catra couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling. “We were with each other all day.”

Adora shook her head again, her ponytail brushing against Catra’s face. “No, I was busy building and you were helping with the food and...I didn’t get to talk to you.” 

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra said, because sometimes it was hard to say I love you.

Thankfully, Adora seemed to always know what she meant. She drew back and Catra lost her control and kissed her. 

Adora made a very soft noise when their lips met, she was surprised and it took her a second to register, but when she did Catra’s kiss was returned. 

A hand pressed hard against Catra’s back, keeping her close. The kiss was intense, more so than the ones they’d shared recently. It was slow and steady, Adora keeping Catra grounded as she lost herself in it.

Her head was swimming and her clothes were starting to feel itchy - it was warm enough here already, but now Catra felt like she was on fire. 

They couldn’t do this, not here - not with villagers and strangers so close by. Catra knew that, in the back of her mind she knew they weren’t ready for wherever this was heading. But it was so hard to think straight when Adora’s hand found it’s way into her hair and her thumb brushed over her ear so softly.

“Adora,” Catra whispered, pulling back only to be kissed again, with Adora’s aggression making her laugh. “Adora, hey…” she pushed her away just a little and nearly melted when a pair of adorable and confused blue eyes found her. “What’s gotten into you?” Catra was breathing heavily, almost as much as Adora. 

This seemed to bring Adora back down. She took a deep breath and cradled Catra’s cheek with her palm. “Sorry, I really did miss you today.”

“Of course you did.” Catra said. It was hard for her to match Adora’s passion sometimes. She was constantly trying to convince herself that she deserved this - so she struggled to be as soft as she wanted to. She wanted to tell Adora how much she cared, but it was easier to make jokes. 

Adora never seemed to mind much. “You enjoy my little show?”

This made Catra playfully shove her away. “Cat scratch fever? You’re such a dumbass.” 

“Hey, that was Bow’s idea!” 

“You’re not helping your case! He’s a dumbass too.” She could just imagine those two tossing wood around, shooting them with arrows and throwing swords. “You sure you don’t want to go back out there? Sounds like the party is still going.” The sounds of laughter and conversation were distant in the background. Catra could still hear the crackle and smell the smoke of the fire. 

To answer Catra’s question, Adora shook her head and shook off her red jacket, placing it on a stool resting by their door. A moment later, she pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing a tank top underneath it, but of course it rode up as she changed and Catra was suddenly assaulted with Adora’s well defined stomach. 

She turned away quickly, like she’d just seen something she wasn’t supposed to. Her tail puffed up on it’s own and Catra grabbed it quickly to try and tame it. 

Thankfully, by the time Adora looked up at her again, she had crawled into bed and was basically hidden under the covers. Catra’s head was spinning, she was worked up already and now Adora was making her way towards her. 

Catra rolled over, facing the tent. She felt the bed weigh down as Adora joined her. The warmth that pressed against her was intoxicating and Catra sank into Adora’s arms as they wrapped around her. It would be so easy to turn around and start kissing her again - but she knew better. She knew she was barely able to stop it the first time. 

She wasn’t ready for that. They weren’t, but she knew this night together was important. Adora had come to her for a reason. 

Reaching down, she grabbed Adora’s hand that had settled on her stomach and held it between her own. 

“Today was nice,” she said, her voice just loud enough to reach Adora. 

She felt Adora’s breath tickle her neck. “Kinda nice when work doesn’t involve fighting.” 

Catra closed her eyes. Work. For so long that word meant struggle and violence and war. Strategizing how to beat the woman she was currently cuddled up next to. The thought frustrated her. It was so unnecessary and after all they’d been through it  _ shouldn’t  _ matter anymore. 

But it did matter. It mattered to her. 

“Thank you for letting me come along.” 

Adora’s thumb started to brush over the back of her hand. “You don’t have to thank me, Catra.”

“I do,” Catra said, finding bravery in the darkness. “You never gave up on me. Even when I gave up on myself.” Tears brimmed in her eyes, irritating her to no end. She didn’t want to cry - that wasn’t the point. She just wanted to tell Adora how she felt without it being so darn heavy. “Sometimes I don’t...feel like I deserve to be here. Like...it’s just too easy - after all I did to you. I hurt you.”

“I hurt you, too.” Adora interjected, almost desperately. 

Catra shook her head. “Not like I did, not the same way.”

“Hurt is hurt, Catra.” Adora squeezed her tightly. “The Horde never gave us a chance to survive without pain. They didn’t care what happened to us. We didn’t stand a chance.” 

The more Catra thought about the Horde, the more upset it made her. Hordak was...complicated. He was, in some way, a part of this rebellion just as she was now. That didn’t mean his system wasn’t corrupt and that he didn’t train children as soldiers and strip them of any real life they could have possibly had. 

That didn’t mean he hadn’t inflicted them with Shadow Weaver and her twisted way or raising children. Stripping them down of hopes and dreams and leaving nothing but broken hearts and shattered minds in her wake. 

If only Catra had been stronger. “I wish I had left with you that day. In Thaymore.”

The silence that followed lasted a long time. Catra wasn’t sure how long, but she wondered if maybe Adora had fallen asleep. 

When suddenly a whisper came from behind her. “I don’t.” Adora said, it was simple and soft and made Catra’s chest tighten. “I mean of course I wish we hadn’t spent all that time fighting and hurting but...who knows where we might have ended up if you had. Maybe it would have been easier. Maybe it would have been worse. We’re here now though, and I...I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” Adora’s forehead pressed into Catra’s hair. “I’m proud of us.” 

The words and the feeling of Adora so close to her made Catra’s body react. She was purring. 

Quickly, Catra turned around to face Adora, finding her face in the darkness. She kissed her, much softer than before. 

A thank you. An I love you - all put into one kiss. 

When the kiss broke, Catra settled into Adora’s arms. The exhaustion of the day and the tears threatening to escape all overwhelming her. 

Maybe she didn’t entirely feel like she belonged in this life, but Adora had always felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
